Frostwind
Frostwind is the boss of the Snow Gate and the first boss in Drawn to Life. He resides at Snowy-Snow Mountain, and guards Heather, which the Hero has to rescue. He is also the only boss not to have Shadow Goo around his eye in the original Drawn to Life, suggesting he was not corrupted by Wilfre, but rather destructive by nature. Appearance Frostwind takes the form of an enormous limbless dragon with a snakelike forked tongue. His scales are ice blue and his belly is white. Frostwind sports a frill around his jaw, short horns and, of course, extremely sharp teeth. His tail ends in two odd waving tentacle-like appendages. His main means of locomotion appears to be flight. Battle The battle with Frostwind is a hard battle to win so you have to start with the Hero walking up to a bottomless pit and looking down into it. Suddenly the ground begins to shake and Frostwind pops up from the pit, roaring and snapping his jaws. The screen then goes to auto scroll and the Hero must shoot Frostwind with the Snowshooter to make him recoil from the pit where he is still sticking up, gnashing his teeth. The Hero then has to jump over the pit and start walh their Snowshooter from time to time to keep him from advancing too far forward. Occasionally, Frostwind will zoom up and out of sight, only to reappear in another pit ahead of the Hero, upon which he must be shot in the manner he was in the beginning. When the Hero reaches the end of the area, he will jump into a narrow chasm with a small pillar of land in the middle and Heather's Shadow Cage hanging from the ceiling. Frostwind will fly over the Hero and into one of the pits on either side of him. Frostwind will then shoot up from the pit and fly over the Hero once more, this time dropping two icicles that must be avoided. Frostwind goes down into the pit on the left, then comes up and shoots one more icicle. He will then duck down, come up again, and bite at the Hero. After this he will hold still for a few seconds, during which the Hero must hit him with a snowball to stun him, and then ground pound his exposed head. This must be repeated four times for Frostwind to be defeated. After being hit three times, his attack pattern will become more erratic, and he will often repeat the same attack twice. He will also pop up and down out of the pit so quickly that shooting him is impossible. After Frostwind is slain, Heather will break out of her cage, fall onto his back, and begin to jump up and down joyously. After that the Hero can advance to the Forest Gate. Along with all the other bosses, Frostwind can be fought again. Trivia * He looks similar to the Sea Serpent, an object from Scribblenauts. * He could possibly be a reference to Jörmungandr, the son of Loki, and as he guards Heather (who would be his sister) it is safe to assume that he resembles Jörmungandr. Gallery File:25snowywld006.png File:Boss title card frostwind.png File:Weak little hero.png Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Snow Gate Category:Bosses in Drawn to Life Category:Under Construction